


(Un)real

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love is driving you mad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)real

No. No way. Never.

Even walls watch me with your cold look. Maybe, it's just a hallucination.

These hallucinations become frequent lately. Does that mean I'm going mad?..

Strange dreams. Strange feelings.

I don't want to be in a room all by myself. But not with you either.

Enough. I'm exhausted.

Your ridiculous bowl haircut. Your magnificent blue eyes. Your sweet smile.

God, I hate you so much. But still, I love you.

Love and hate. It shouldn't be like that, but I can't do anything.

I think it's better for me to leave. To quit our job, to quit you...

No. I must be strong. I stay. No matter how much that hurts.

I want you to know everything. I'll tell you everything.

Heartbeat echoing in a dark room. Stupid joke? Cruel reality.

There's no place for happy ending fairy tales in this life.

Silly laughter, fear in the eyes. I want to kiss those lips so much...

I wonder what are you thinking?

I think I'm going to leave.

Quiet steps getting louder with every second. It's you again. What the hell do you want now?

The suitcase got empty and thrown away. I think, that means that I stay.

Sweet taste on my lips. Another hallucination? Cruel reality.

It seems that it's not so cruel at all.

Strange but yet so familiar scent. That's too good to be true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adapted translation of my old work.


End file.
